The Rift
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Gabriella has a secret Troy doesn't know, Taylor forces it out of her and tells Chad but swears him to secrecy.  Ryan catches Gabby one day and she spills her guts, and why in the hell is Sharpay and Troy playing basketball, and how does sharpay win?
1. STRANGE BEHAVIOUR

**High School Musical-THE RIFT**

**Chapter One- STRANGE BEHAVIOR**

**Gabriella rooted around in her locker, she was looking for a special cream she kept, it reduced swelling and redness of the eyes and around them. She had been crying for a while and she didn't want Troy to know, he'd just get all worried and obsessive, it was quite annoying actually.**

**GABRIELLA: There it is...**

**She applies it and when she slams her locker door shut she sees Troy.**

**GABRIELLA: Ahh! You scared me!**

**TROY: Sorry, morning, sweetie.**

**Troy goes to kiss Gabby, but she turns her head at the last moment, so he kisses her cheek instead.**

**GABRIELLA: Oh, I'm sorry, I've just, I have to get to class.**

**TROY: Okay, well we're still on for rehearsal and then dinner tonight aren't we?**

**GABRIELLA: Sorry Troy, can't, I've gotta stay home tonight.**

**TROY: Yeah-but--we could do it there.**

**GABRIELLA: I know, but I think I'll just, sleep, haven't been much lately.**

**TROY: Oh, okay then.**

**Gabriella runs off quickly and accidentally bumps into Ryan on the way, almost knocking him down.**

**GABRIELLA: Oh God, Sorry!!**

**RYAN: It's...fine.**

**He watches her run off to class, almost desperately, he then turns to Sharpay.**

**RYAN: That was weird...wonder what's up with those two.**

**SHARPAY: I don't know! But if it keeps her away from Troy, it's fine by me.**

**RYAN: Works for me.**

_**Mwhahaha, I'm leaving you off there. The next installment will come soon, until then, you'll have to wait, and R&R, let me know what you think, it's my first time writing in play format and in the high school musical genre. I know this first chappie is short but you'll have to bear with me. Hope you like it.**_

_**-StyxSwimmer- **_


	2. TAYLOR FINDS OUT

**High School Musical-THE RIFT**

**Chapter Two-TAYLOR FINDS OUT**

**Gabriella sat slouched over in her desk, she was in her advanced Trig class at the moment, her hand propped up her head, she slowly began to drift off when Taylor hit her on the shoulder.**

**TAYLOR: Gabby what's with you lately? You never fall asleep in class, you've been so anti-social lately too.**

**GABRIELLA: I know Taylor, it's just been wicked crazy at home of late.**

**TAYLOR: That be as it may, I'm not the only one noticing anymore. Troy, Ryan, HELL even CHAD asked me what's up with you.**

**GABRIELLA: I promise I'll tell you everything at lunch, but the teacher's looking at us right now.**

**TAYLOR: Fine, but you had better tell me.**

**30 minutes later the bell rang, signaling 5th period, Taylor and Gabby went off to lunch. It was mystery meat day, so naturally, they opted for nachos. They found a secluded table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down. For a while they sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence, that was, until Taylor broke it.**

**TAYLOR: So, what's been going on? Why have you been like lately?**

**GABRIELLA: Taylor...god this is hard, my mother is dying, that's why I've been so anitsocial, that's why I keep staying home. Troy doesn't know, and I don't want him to.**

**TAYLOR: But he could help you.**

**GABRIELLA: I know, but he'd obsess and that's all he'd talk about. I don't need that right now, I need distraction, I need to push him away.**

**TAYLOR: Whatever you think is right, hon.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Across the way, at the basketball table, Chad and Troy sat discussing Gabriella.**

**TROY: She's cheating on me man!!**

**CHAD: No way man, she wouldn't do that.**

**TROY: I'm telling you she is, she never wants to see me anymore and is always "_STAYING HOME_", she's gotta be.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Yes another cliffe. Well that was all I could think of at 1 in the morning, so I guess that is it, I hope you liked it, remember, R&R and let me know of anything I could fix. Thanx!!**_

_**StyxSwimmer**_


End file.
